Pingy the ping idle RPG Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
All wikis have their rules. Here are the rules for this wiki. Rules #First and foremost, obey ALL of wikia's standard guidelines. This is incredibly important. Not obeying this will bring the wiki to danger. #Raiding other wikis = INSTANT PERMA BAN. And we will not un-ban you for this. Raiding wikis is frowned upon globally. Wikia is supposed to be a friendly website where all wikis live in harmony. Do not even subtly mention that you are gonna raid a wiki. #If you don't like Pingy the Ping idle RPG, then you don't really have any reason to be here. #This wiki is about Pingy the Ping idle RPG, not you. Please do not talk in first person. #Swears are not allowed. "Crap", "Piss", "Hell", "Racist" and british swears are also considered swears on this wiki, as they all offend some people in some way. Saying a swear will get you a warning first time, then a 1 hour ban, then a day ban, then a week ban. It never increases from there. #While they aren't exactly swears, controversial words such as "Misogyny", "Misandry" and "homophobic", and sexuality words such as "Heterosexual" and "Bisexual" are also not allowed. It has the same consequences as rule 5. #Be nice to other users. If you are caught flaming or harassing other users, you will get a warning first tme, then a 2 hour ban, then a 1 day ban, then a 1 week ban, then a 1 month ban. This never increases from there until the 10th time this rule is broken, where you will be permanently banned. #As of now, the admins on the wiki are Moon Snail, Beanboy10 and Trickvolk2. Please notify them for any abuse that is had. #Please tell admins when a user is breaking a rule. And please tell them nicely. Blatant "I HATE THIS GUY BECAUSE HE BREAK RULE" is also flaming. #Use only the categories that exist. See the category list here. Do not create your own categories. Doing so will get you a warning the first time, then an hour ban, then a day ban, then a week ban. This never increases from there. #No fanon content. This is a canon wiki. #Do not mention in the comments "I can't believe x isn't mentioned yet!". First off, it's hard to find or get to certain features in the game, so it may not be immediately added. Second of all, the game updates, meaning that the data may be outdated as of a certain update. Third of all, the content has to feel like it's been there since the beginning. #Do not call out a user for breaking a rule. Bring it to the admins. #Do not complain about a certain page being locked away from certain users. #If you make a page, please add content to it, even if it is a poorly made stub. Don't be lazy and write "You guys can add stuff to this page". #Do not intentionally break these rules just to make people angry. It's not funny. #Remember, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets. #Adding placeholders is okay, since it takes a while to make progress in the game. #No backseat modding. If you see someone breaking the rules, once again, tell the admins. Do not tell the user to do or not do something. #Do not vandalize pages on April Fools. #Lastly, have fun! Yes, this is included in literally everything related to rules, but whatever, we're not hipsters. Also visit Chat Rules and Admin Rules. Category:Important Category:Rules